


DiGiTic's "Friends Only" Banner

by DiGiTic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGiTic/pseuds/DiGiTic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Friends Only" banner at <a href="http://digitic.livejournal.com/">my own LJ</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DiGiTic's "Friends Only" Banner




End file.
